


The Walls Have Ears

by CloudyWingless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute space nerds, i suck at summaries, not edited, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of searching, Shiro has finally found his love, Matt Holt, again. Now he is going to prove just how much he loves Matt, except Matt makes it kind of difficult.</p><p> </p><p>-based on an OTP PROMPT-<br/>Imagine that Person A of your OTP is kissing B’s body all over, but B keeps ruining the mood by giggling due to their excessive ticklishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Have Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: WRITERS BLOCK FUCKING SUCKS!  
> There are a bunch of old kinda racist white guys at my house cuz my dad has a business meeting, so what else do I do? WRITE SMUT!  
> I love Shiro/Matt. I really suck at summaries. so yee. If you can think of a better summary please tell me.   
> Also, I'm being attacked over on fanfiction.net so expect me to update really only on ao3. I'm not in the mood...
> 
> Tell me what y'all think of this shitty fic!

After years of searching and the sleepless nights where Pidge would translate data until her fingers bled, we finally reached our goal. Sam and Matt Holt were safe in the Castle of Lions. Matt refused to go into a healing pod so his father had his turn since we rescued more than just them. Another busload of prisoners were saved from Zarkon’s grasp, yet the Voltron mission still isn’t over. 

Pidge sat with Matt as he slowly ate some space goo. Her eyes were red and puffy from holding back her tears. I could see the mixed emotions swell inside of her and I understood as well. 

I’m happy to have Matt back but he looks so fragile. He gained more muscle than before but his skin looked pale. His beautiful mouse brown hair had a white strip in it, similar to mine. His eyes were glazed over with a helpless doom but his lips still curled into a tight little smile. It was only an act he put on for his sister, I know he would never show her his true colors. 

The rest of the Voltron team stood behind me in observation at what might happen. This was the big anticipated climactic moment for Pidge and everyone else, so of course we wanted to know how this will go down. Pidge currently tried to help feed her brother, but Matt refused the help and shakily picked up the spoon. 

“Should we go over there?” Lance asked timidly. He stood behind Keith and rested his chin on Keith’s head. Lance had to stand on his toes to accomplish this, but Keith didn’t mind. The two have been dating for years after all. 

I’ve somewhat held jealousy over Lance and Keith’s relationship. They reminded me of what Matt and I had back when life was normal. Just like how Matt and I would sneak around and make out in Matt’s room or how we would explore each other’s body during our sleep overs. 

“No,” I put my hand out to stop them, “Let Katie and Matt catch up.” 

“Katie?” Keith poked my shoulder to remind me that everything had changed. Matt’s little sister was the bad ass woman that could rewire Galra tech and pilot the green lion. She wasn’t the little girl that dreamed of being a fairy princess anymore. With her name change came a change in character. 

“Pidge, sorry,” I shook my head and continued to stare at the siblings. 

After another moment of silence among the group, Lance got antsy and rocked Keith back and forth. 

“That’s it, I want to meet Pidge’s older brother,” Allura stated, “I’m going over there.” 

“Same!” Hunk smiled. He and Pidge have had a weird ‘friendship’. I’ve caught them kissing in Pidge’s lab but then she would push him away and pretend nothing happened. Maybe having Matt back will clear her head and allow her to live her life. 

I sighed and trailed behind everyone to the long white table with floating chairs. Pidge snuggled herself close to Matt almost as if she was afraid of him disappearing again. 

Matt looked around the table bewildered until his eyes landed on me. I smiled at him as my heart swelled up with the familiar longing love that I’ve felt ever since I met him. I wanted to climb over the table and kiss his sweet lips again. Seeing him again made the aching loneliness wash away.

“Matt,” Pidge cleared her throat, “This is my Voltron team. There’s Lance, the pilot of the blue lion, Keith, the pilot of the red lion and Lance’s boyfriend.” Keith blushed and leaned back in his chair. “Hunk, the pilot of the yellow lion and a very close friend of mine. He was on my team when I went to Galaxy Garrison. So was Lance but he doesn’t matter,” Lance scoffed, “Allura and Coran are Alteans that sort of run this Castle ship thing. They know more about the lions and Allura is the leader of us. Then you know Shiro, the pilot of the black lion.” Pidge raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Matt’s cheeks tinted pink. 

Pidge raised her eyebrow and smirked, “You know Shiro  _ very  _ well.” 

“Katie, stop,” Matt groaned at his sister which made her giggle. 

“Aw, why?” she leaned back in her chair, “You see your secret boyfriend after God knows how long. You two should catch up.” 

“Woah wait what!?” Lance shook his head, “Shiro is dating your older brother? Since when?!”

“Um, I think it was when Matt was 15,” Pidge scratched her chin. 

“That’s enough Pidge,” I didn’t want to think of my past with Matt. For all I know, Matt doesn’t want me anymore. 

I felt like I was stabbed by a rusty knife at the thought of Matt not liking me anymore. I injured him and left him back there. I could’ve went to look for him but instead I ran back to Earth for help. 

“Shiro,” Matt squeaked, “Are you alright?”

I shot out of my seat, “Y-yeah, I’m just going to go back to my room, I’m tired.” 

“Alright,” Matt frowned and stared at his food. 

I nearly ran out of the room and back into mine. I’ve never been more relieved to stare at the four white walls and jump into my bed. I peeled my shirt off and kicked off my shoes to snuggle the pillow close to my chest and drift off to sleep. 

I woke up to a knocking sound which I assumed it was Lance or Hunk needing advice. Lance usually says something stupid to upset Keith but he didn’t mean it and I give him advice on how to make up for it. Lance doesn’t have a filter and sometimes his words come out wrong. Lance truly loves Keith, it’s rather sweet. I think that those two are a match made in heaven. 

I rolled out of bed and opened the door to see a timid Matt with his hands behind his back. His eyes widened when he saw my naked torso and spun around on his heels.

“I-I’ll come back-” he was about to leave. A wave a panic set in my stomach as I reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Wait!” I yelped, “You can come in, it’s fine.” 

“Okay…” Matt trailed off and submissively held his head low. 

I closed the door behind Matt and offered him a seat on my bed. He folded his legs under him neatly. Matt was like a tiny field mouse. I wanted to hold him close to me and never let go again. He just looked so adorable with his hair in front of his face and the tiny blush that sat on his cheeks. 

I placed myself next to him at a respectable distance. 

“So,” I started. 

Matt’s eyes were glued to my chest which made me smile. 

I laughed, “I’m glad my body is still appealing to you.” 

The boy gasped in a breath and stared desperately into my eyes. He was nervous to move. He acted like if he made one wrong move the entire room would explode. So I scooted myself closer to him until our shoulders touched. 

“Matt,” I breathed as I brought a hand up to his cheek and gently held his face with the one hand. The robotic hand brushed down his hair. “Is everything alright?”

“D-do you still like me?” he asked quietly. I was struck back by his question.

“Of course!” I pulled him into my arms, “Matt, I love you. I’ve missed you and I was worried you didn’t still love me. I thought that when I injured you, you would hate me.” 

Matt nuzzled his face on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my rib cage. He placed a tiny kiss on my skin and scooted into my lap. 

“I missed you too,” he said as he kissed his way up to my lips, “Can I kiss you?”

“Please do,” I breathed. 

A jittery warm feeling poured into my gut as our lips touched. A familiar sense of longing and desire took over as I rubbed my hands down his back until I reached his butt. He didn’t even flinch. He explored my chest and traced each muscle.

I pulled away from Matt and pushed him on the bed. He extended his arms for me to straddle his hips and kiss him again. This felt so familiar to me. Being with Matt almost seems like a dream too good to be true, but here he is. I can touch him, kiss him, whisper sweet things to him. This is real. 

Matt squirmed out of his shirt and pants to just lay under me in his underwear. His skin was littered in scars including the giant gash on his leg from where I hurt him. I touched the wound and pressed a kiss over it.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“It’s okay,” Matt smiled, “You did what you had to in order to save my life. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you sacrifice. If I’m being honest, I’ve always felt so guilty that you fought for me. I was scared that you had died and it would be all my fault and-MPH!” I pressed our bodies together and kissed him. Our groins rubbed against each other.

“Matt, don’t worry about it,” I whispered to him, “I did it because I wanted to. It’s not your fault. Besides, I’ve heard enough from Pidge about what happened. I swear, she was ready to maul me when I told her that I hurt you.” 

“Can we not talk about my sister while we are in this position?” Matt floated his fingers down to my pants, “But I can’t believe she took the name ‘Pidge’. It was the nickname I gave her when we were kids. We were obsessed with Lady and the Tramp so much that I started calling her Pidge.”

“Hey, I thought we said no talking about Pidge,” I growled seductively as I nipped at his collarbone. I shimmied out of my pants and let the thin fabric between us grind together. Matt groaned at the sensation. I felt myself get excited by the friction of Matt against me. 

I grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head to stretch his vulnerable body out for me to enjoy. My mouth nearly watered at his slightly parted lips and the begging look in his eyes. 

“I want to love every inch of you,” I pressed our foreheads together and pecked his lips. 

“What’s stopping you?” he responded, “Love me. Show me what I’ve missed. I want you, Shiro.” 

I ran my nails lightly down his arms and kissed under his collarbone. I thought he was enjoying it until I heard a soft giggle. I looked up to see Matt biting his lip with a bright smile on his face. 

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

“I’m ticklish,” he squeaked.

“Oh, I’ll just be careful then,” I went back to rubbing down his sides and kissing one of the rosebuds on his chest. 

I kissed across his chest then down his stomach which he let out a loud laugh. He squirmed under me as I rubbed up his sides and kissed his hips.

“Okay, Matt really?” I sat up to see his misty eyes and wide grin. His hands were in front of his face. “I don’t remember you being  _ this _ ticklish.”

“I was, I just never told you,” he shook his head as I moved his arms away, “Plus I didn’t mind it then, I guess I’m just a bit more sensitive now.” 

I sighed, “Do you just want to skip the foreplay and get down to it?”

“Whatever you want,” he put his hands behind his head and gave me a cocky smirk. 

“What’s with the smirk?” I teased as I poked his armpits making him cringe and try to roll away, “No, you are staying right here young man!” I trickled my fingers up and down his sides until he was thrashing underneath me. He was begging me to stop. 

The mood was definitely ruined, but it was breathtaking to see Matt smile again. It made me laugh along with him. 

“Shiro!” he gasped, “Stop it!” 

“Okay, okay!” I laughed as I rubbed his skin apologetically. I leaned down and kissed him over and over again until the humid mood swelled back in the room. I asked him, “Do you still want to?”

He bucked his hips up against mine which made me groan. I guess that answered my question. 

I stripped us of our underwear so we were both completely bare. Matt was still as beautiful as I remember him, maybe even more gorgeous. I immediately propped his hips up on my lap and grabbed his leaky erection. Matt moaned as I pumped him. Lucky for me, I had some lotion in my drawer which I asked Matt to grab for me. 

I first flipped him over and had him stick his ass in the air. I squeezed some lotion onto my fingers and brushed it over his tiny hole. Matt squeaked as I inserted one finger inside of him. He adored the feeling as I began to thrust my finger in and out of his body. He shoved his face in my pillow and wiggled his hips against me for more. I rubbed his dick as I put in a second finger just to compensate for hurting him. I could hear him whimper into the pillow.

Matt let out a throaty moan as I brushed his bundle of nerves with the tips of my fingers. I added a third finger. 

“Shiro!” Matt cried, “Let me touch you too!” 

“No,” I kissed his lower back and wiggled my fingers inside of him which made him jolt, “I want to pleasure you. Please, let me make everything up to you.”

“But-” Matt tried to protest but I took my fingers out of him and quickly rubbed my erection against his hole. I wanted to enter him there and then, but I had to be gentle with him. 

“Matt please,” I flipped him onto his back and lathered my dick up with the lotion, “I promise you can make this up to me, but I really want to see you squirm and writhe in pleasure under me as I make love to you.” 

Matt’s body shuttered at my words. 

“Please Shiro,” he breathed, “I missed you so much. Please make love to me. Never let me go.” 

I nodded and put his legs around my waist as I lined myself up with his entrance, “You ready?” Matt nodded. 

In one swift motion, I was inside of him. His body pulsed around me which shot pleasure through my veins. The need to move grew stronger as I pumped Matt’s dick in hopes he would get used to me. His face scrunched up in pain. I leaned down and pressed my forehead against his to kiss his lips. 

“It’s okay, I’m here,” I breathed, “I have you.” 

“Shiro,” Matt cried out, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I smiled. 

“Y-you can move now,” he squeaked, “I’ll be alright.” 

I nodded and slowly slipped partially out of him to push back inside. An explosion of pleasure zapped up my spine as I pulled more out of him to thrust inside of his hot body. I heard Matt moan and cry at my movements as I joined him with my groans and grunts. My stomach rubbed against his erection. 

My happiness melted in with the sexual pleasure which made me thrust into him faster and harder with his encouragement.

“Shiro!” he nearly screamed my name as I found his sweet spot. I smirked and decided to toy with him with shallow thrusts close to his prostate. “Shiro please!” he cried out as he reached up and sunk his nails in my back, “Hit there again! Please! It felt so good!” 

“As you wish,” I kissed his cheek before mercilessly hitting his prostate. 

I felt pleasure bubble up in my core and I knew I was getting close. 

“I’m close,” he breathed, “Push me over the edge.” 

“I am too,” I went down to his neck and sucked on the vulnerable skin to mark him as mine, “And trust me, I plan on it.”

After a few more thrusts Matt screamed in ecstasy and spilled his milky white cum over our chests. I pulled out of him quickly to release on him. I didn’t mean to, I just forgot that I don’t have a condom this time and he didn’t like it when I came inside of him. 

I lulled over him to catch my breath and kissed his sticky skin. I grabbed a tissue from my nightstand and cleaned up the cum from his body. 

“Hey,” he cupped my cheek, “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” I smirked. 

Matt scoffed, “Not true! _ I  _ love  _ you  _ more!”  

“Sure Matt, whatever you’d like to think.” I shook my head and plopped myself next to him and fell asleep with him in my arms. 

The next morning I showed him the showers and met the team for breakfast. Matt was next to me, and both of us didn’t notice the hickey on Matt’s neck. 

Pidge hooted at us and Lance’s jaw dropped to the floor. Allura tried to hold back her laughter when Coran babbled on about any possible disease Matt could have. 

“Good job big brother!” Pidge yelled in a teasing way, “Not even a day back and you’ve already slept with Shiro. Just like old times.” 

“Katie!” Matt squeaked.

“Whaaaat? It’s true!” she was content with herself.

“How do you know this?” Matt crossed his arms over his chest.

“The walls have ears my dear brother,” Pidge smirked. Matt looked at me with pure terror. Some things never change. 

Once Sam was taken out of the pods, Allura was going to send them back to Earth. Pidge was saying goodbye to her family. She wanted them to stay, but we all knew that they belonged on Earth with her Mother and puppy. 

I watched on the side with the rest of the team. I kept a plain face, but inside I was breaking. I just got Matt back and he was being taken from me. I bit back any tears to stay strong. 

As they were about to board, Matt looked back at me and I smiled at him. He shook his head with tears prickling his beautiful brown eyes. 

“Shiro!” Matt yelled and ran over to me. He threw himself in my arms and smashed his lips against mine. I held him close and gently kissed him back. 

“Matt, you need to go,” I brushed my fingers through his hair.

“Come with me,” he begged, “Please, I just found you again.” 

I looked back at my team. My heart burned from the conflict in my chest.

“As much as I would love to, I have a job to do,” I brushed away his tears with my thumb, “I promise I’ll come back for you. Katie and I both will come back to you, but for now we need to stop Zarkon and save the universe.”

“Then let me stay!” Matt demanded, “You and Katie, I missed you both dearly.” 

“I know,” I hushed him, “But just like how I have a job here, you have a job on Earth. Your mother must be worried sick about you.”

“Tell Mom that I’m fine!” Pidge squeaked in her say, “Matt seriously, Shiro is right. We’ll be back.” 

Matt knew what must be done.

“I love you,” he breathed with one parting kiss.

“I love you too,” I smiled mournfully. I watched him board the pod with his father and it shot away to Earth. 

I wrapped an arm around Pidge to support her. She knocked her head against my shoulder and sighed.

I knew this wasn’t goodbye, it was just a pause in our relationship. I will see Matt again. Or so I hope.

 


End file.
